Various water-repellent cosmetic compositions have heretofore been used with a view toward protecting the skin from water and sweat and preventing makeup from getting out of shape by water or sweat. For example, skin care cosmetic compositions such as skin creams and skin lotions, and makeup cosmetic compositions comprise a silicone oil or silicone resin as a water-repellent component. However, these silicone oil and resin can exhibit some effect on water repellency, but has no satisfactory effect on oil repellency. Therefore, cosmetic compositions in which these components are incorporated have a problem that they can not last makeup longer due to the excretion of sebum.
Therefore, attempts to develop a compound having both water-repellency and oil repellency have been made in various fields. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 295912/1990 discloses that a cosmetic composition in which a specific fluorine-modified silicone compound is incorporated is excellent in water resistance and sebum resistance.
Water- and oil-repellent base substances used in cosmetic compositions are required to satisfy all such conditions that (a) they have sufficient water and oil repellency for sweat and sebum, (b) they are excellent in emulsion stability and (c) they are not sticky to the touch and good in feeling upon use.
However, the above-described fluorine-modified silicone compound does not fully satisfy these requirements, in particular, oil repellency.
Accordingly, there has been a demand for development of a compound which is excellent in water and oil repellency, and moreover can last makeup longer when incorporated in a cosmetic composition and gives a user of the cosmetic composition a good feeling upon use.
In view of the foregoing circumstances, the present inventors have carried out an extensive investigation. As a result, it has been found that a specific fluorine-modified silicone derivative, which will be described subsequently, has excellent water and oil repellency and exhibits good compatibility with cosmetic components, thus leading to completion of the present invention.